


Bald is Beautiful

by sperrywink



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Bald for charity, Hidden Leverage Homage, Hook-Up, M/M, quantico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Ian shaves his head for charity. Don finds it super attractive.





	Bald is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/gifts).



> Happy New Years!

Don exclaimed, “Ian! I almost didn’t recognize you!”

Ian rubbed his bald head and grinned. “I get that a lot recently.”

Don reached out, but right before he touched Ian’s bald head, he stopped and asked, “May I?”

Ian gave him a look, but tilted his head for Don. Don ran one hand over his scalp, marveling at the smooth texture. Ian’s gaze never left his. “Not that you don’t have an attractively round head, why are you bald?”

“Charity. My sister has breast cancer, and I shaved my head for charity in commiseration.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, man.”

“Thanks. It was caught early, so we’re hopeful.”

Don clapped Ian on the shoulder to show his support and asked, “You heading out? Can I interest you in a beer? I don’t remember where to go for a good microbrew here in Quantico.”

Ian looked at his watch, but said, “Sure I can be done now. Just let me close up my office and we can head out. I know the perfect place. And no cadets for bonus points.”

“Excellent. I must admit I only remember McDaniels’ from being a cadet and they had the worst selection of bud light and bud light.”

Ian actually shuddered in dislike, which made Don grin. Ian said, “Yeah, that’s still cadet central. Definitely not going there.”

Don followed Ian to his office, where he watched as Ian shut down his computer and locked up. With the bald head, he looked intense and serious, but also impossibly young. It was blowing Don’s mind. He had always known Ian was attractive, and he kind of missed the lush thick hair, but the baldness was doing it for him in an odd way.

When Ian threw on his structured leather jacket and waved his hand to indicate he was done, Don stepped outside, and told his libido to cool it. They were just friends, and work friends at that. Not anything to get excited over, no matter how delicious Ian looked in leather with the bald head. Who knew that would be such a turn on for him?

Don caught a ride with Ian, since he had taken an Uber to Quantico from his hotel, and they settled in talking work and Don’s family and L.A. team changes. As they talked, Don realized just how little he knew of Ian’s life. Hell, before today he hadn’t even known he had a sister; Ian was such a lone wolf. He promised to change that. Ian was a good guy and Don was intrigued by him even more now.

They ended up at a little neighborhood pub called “Elliot’s Brew Pub,” and Ian said, “They also do a fantastic appetizer menu if you’re hungry.”

“Sounds perfect.”

As they settled in a booth in the back, Ian ordered a microbrew from Upstate New York, while Don looked over the menu, finding a local IPA flight that looked interesting and ordering that series. Ian had also picked up an appetizer menu, and they checked that over as their beers were poured. Apparently Latin-inspired fares were being featured that week, so they ordered Chorizo Empanadas and La Cabra Wings. Don’s mouth was already watering.

Their beers were delivered, and they settled in to shoot the breeze, mostly talking cases and FBI bullshit and rumors. It was fun and relaxing the way nothing had been this trip so far, so Don was pleased to relax. It helped that Ian seemed to shed some of his prickliness too, and was more open about his sister and family, and his own thoughts on management’s new “Quality assurance” plan. They caught criminals, not produced widgets. What kind of ridiculously overpaid consultant thought this crap up?

By the time Don had worked through his flight and then another, and they had eaten all the food, Don was more than a little buzzed. He kept catching Ian’s gaze, who was obviously amused by him, which possibly spoke of a fun turn for the evening if Don played his cards right. And then he could rub his hands over Ian’s scalp again. The urge was proving a little too enticing for being in a pub.

So, when Ian said, “Come on, let’s get out of here,” Don followed eagerly.

As they headed out into the chilly November air, Don shivered a bit, and Ian threw his arm around him. “Thin-blooded from L.A., huh?” Ian asked, and Don just nodded and snuggled closer.

“Definitely colder than I am used to. I forgot that Virginia weather is more variable than L.A. I trained in the summer class, so missed the cooler months.”

“Well, you’re welcome to come home with me, and I’ll put on a fire to warm you up.”

Don just said, “That’d be awesome,” and hoped the fire-sitting came with more snuggling and possibly some orgasms. He was easy like that.

So, Ian drove them to his townhome, which was in a nice section of town and was surprisingly homier than Don would have expected from how simple Ian lived on the road. He said, “I like it, but I’m surprised by how cozy it is.”

“What you expected a tent instead of a sofa in the living room?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” and Ian laughed.

He said, “Take a seat, and I’ll start the fire.”

Once a roaring fire was going, Ian joined Don on the couch, and Don leaned over and said, “Tell me if I’m way off base here,” and then went in for a simple kiss to the corner of Ian’s mouth.

With amusement in his voice, and a quick brush of his own lips to Don’s mouth, Ian said, “The bald head really does it for you, huh?”

And Don grinned and rubbed his hands over Ian’s scalp once again. “It really does.”

Ian just shook his head, and said, “Weirdest fetish ever, but I’ll take it.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Don replied and then they were kissing for real. Pretty soon Don had Ian under him, and his hands were roaming all over Ian’s body but going back to his head time and again. Ian laughed every time Don touched him there, which made it that much more fun and easier between them.

Once they wrestled out of their clothes, Don manhandled Ian to the bottom, and thrust their hard cocks together. They both moaned, and Don said, “Spit,” and got some of his and Ian’s saliva on his hand to wrap around their cocks and start a driving, pulling rhythm eased by the wetness. Given the pace Don had set, all too soon he could feel Ian straining against him, and they were both coming within seconds of each other. Ian sprawled back against the couch, covered in come, while Don staggered to his feet to get his undershirt to wipe off his hands and stomach. Ian said, “The bathroom is down the hall to the right,” and Don nodded his thanks.

Don cleaned off in the bathroom, and then wetted a washcloth to clean Ian with. By the time he made it back to the living room, Ian was standing and gave him a light kiss in thanks for the washcloth. He said, “The couch folds out, so we can stay down here by the fire, if you want to stay. Otherwise I can take you back to your hotel room.”

“Are you kidding me? I haven’t yet begun to fuck your brains out. I have all weekend before my next meeting. I’m yours, if you’ll have me.”

Ian grinned at him. “I can’t believe how much the bald head does it for you, but sure. I’m game if you are.”

“Hey, it’s not just the bald head, although that is sexy as hell, I like you too.”

“How sappy, Eppes.”

“Fuck you, Edgerton.”

“Maybe later. Let’s cuddle now.” And Don was so down with that.


End file.
